History Lesson
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Sort of a Crossover with the movie Operation Petticoat. Lucas, having nothing better to do, reads a bit of History and ends up with a few questions for Krieg. One Shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with SeaQuest or Operation Petticoat.

**A/N: **I haven't seen the last disc of Season 1 of SeaQuest, and I have seen nothing beyond. So please, no spoilers. This is just a silly little fic that I felt I had to write (I'll explain why at the end so as not to give it away here). Please read and review.

**History Lesson**

"Why do I have to read this?" Lucas asked when Bridger handed him the disk.

"Because you've got nothing to do for two weeks and I thought it might interest you." Bridger replied. He turned and left, and Lucas stared down at the disk for a moment. He sighed and popped it into his computer, figuring he would see what it was about before giving up on it entirely.

"The History of the Sea," he read when the file came up. "The U.S.S. Sea Tiger, A.K.A. The Pink Submarine." Lucas scrolled through the pages, deciding it wasn't worth his time. He stopped scrolling, however, when a picture caught his eye.

The picture was of a man named Nick Holdan. A Lieutenant who started as the supply officer of the Sea Tiger, and later became her last captain. Or, so the caption said. But that wasn't what caught his eye, it was the picture itself. The man looked more than a little like one Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lucas, could you hold this?" Dr. Westphalen asked as soon as she saw the boy. Lucas sighed, but took the, well, object Dr. Westphalen was holding.

"Have you seen Krieg?" Lucas asked.

"Not recently, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was attempting to re-woo Commander Hitchcock," she said, then took the object back. "Thank you."

"No problem," Lucas said, resisting the urge to ask what she was doing. He left and decided to try the mess before Krieg's room. The only people he found there with a chance of knowing where Krieg was, were Lieutenant O'Neill and Commander Ford.

"Hey, Lucas. I thought Bridger gave you a reading assignment to keep you occupied," Ford said as Lucas sat down across from him.

"He did."

"Don't tell me you finished it already," O'Neill piped up.

"I didn't," Lucas paused. "Have either of you heard of a Lieutenant Nick Holdan?"

"I think he was mentioned at the academy," Ford said. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Listen, have you guys seen Krieg?"

"I think he's in his room," O'Neill said.

"He could be in the weight room with Katie," Ford said, scooping something resembling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Thanks. And, uh, those," Lucas pointed at the potatoes, "smell bad."

Ford glanced at Lucas as he left, the lifted his plate to sniff the potatoes. A look of disgust crossed his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No, Ben," Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock was finding her normal workout even more tiring as Krieg kept trying to convince her to help him.

"C'mon Katie. You've gotta help me. It's just one little requisition that needs Bridger's signature," he hurried in front of her as she switched machines. "And you can get me that signature."

"The fact that you wont tell me what it is we supposedly need makes me even less willing to help you. Besides, you're the supply officer, why can't you get his signature?" Katie asked, lifting the weights and trying to tune Krieg out.

"Katie, please!"

"Hey, Ben," Lucas popped his head into the room, pleased that he had finally found Krieg.

"Not now, Lucas."

"I just wanna ask you something," Lucas said, entering the room completely.

"Now's not a good time."

"Now's a perfect time, Lucas," Hitchcock said, receiving a glare from Krieg.

"We're not done," Krieg said, before turning his attention to Lucas. "What's up kiddo?"

"Ever heard of a Lieutenant Nick Holdan?" Lucas asked as Krieg steered him out of the room, still glaring over his shoulder at Hitchcock every few feet.

"He owe you money?"

"No."

"He steal something of yours?"

"Ben, he's not even on SeaQuest, how could he steal something?" Lucas stopped walking and turned to face Krieg.

""Well, who is he?" Krieg asked, pulling Lucas out of the traffic in the corridor.

"Come on," Lucas said, and he started towards Mammal Engineering. Krieg sighed but followed the boy. When they got there, Lucas went to his computer and pointed at the picture still on the screen. Krieg stared at it for a minute, blinked twice, then stared at it again.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Ma was right, I do look like him."

"Who is he?"

"You know, this is the first time I've actually seen a picture of him when he was young?"

"Ben," Lucas said loudly. "Who is he?"

"Huh? Oh. He's my Great Grandfather. Ma said it was 'cause of him that I had the Navy in my blood."

"Oh."

"Well, I've got some arguing to finish. So, if you'll excuse me." Krieg patted Lucas on the back and left. Lucas smiled, glanced at the picture one last time, then scrolled up to the first page and started reading.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N 2: **You've read it! Yay, please review!The reason I wrote this: I am a huge fan of the movie Operation Petticoat, and I have newly found my liking for SeaQuest (thank goodness for the library). After watching a few episodes of SeaQuest, I noticed that Krieg's character is a lot like Holdan in Operation Petticoat. Then, after noticing that, I noticed that John D'Aquino (the actor who played Krieg) looks a lot like Tony Curtis (Holdan) did when he was younger. And so, this fic came to be.


End file.
